


Cas learns what Destiel is

by jensha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensha/pseuds/jensha





	Cas learns what Destiel is

Dean walked into the bunker's library to find Cas watching something on Sam's laptop. A sexual moan came from the machine, making Dean stop in his tracks.

"Are you watching porn?" Dean asked and Cas just glanced up without replying, showing that he at least acknowledged Dean. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Dean walked over and stood looking over Cas' shoulder as two guys were going at it on the screen. Woah, he did not expect that.

And by the blush creeping onto Cas' cheeks he was slightly embarrassed. Dean considered the possibility that Cas was gay for a second before something caught his attention. His own voice.

"Cas, Cas, Cas~" the Dean on the screen cried and the real Dean turned bright red.

"Cas, what the hell are you watching?!" A flustered Dean exclaimed before pausing the video and reading the title: 'Dean/Cas Slash'.

"Sam told me to watch it, he said it would be educational," Cas explained and Dean turned even brighter red. "And it has been.. interesting."

Dean noticed then that Cas shifted uncomfortably in the seat, trying to conceal his front area. Great.

"SAM!" Dean yelled and his brother ran into the room with a gun in hand.

"What, what is it?" He asked frantically then stopped dead when he saw Dean's glare. "Oh."

"Yes 'oh' what is-" Dean dramatically jabbed a finger at the laptop. "-that?!"

"Just a fan video," Sam shrugged casually.

"As in.. destiel?" Dean looked horrified by the idea that people made things like this. And damn it was so realistic too.

"Yes, as in destiel," Sam laughed and Dean's expression soon turned into a glare.

"Why are you making Cas watch it?" Dean asked and Sam looked confused for a second.

"I just put on one that explained what it was, Cas must've been the one to change it to the porn."

By the way Dean looked at Cas and how Cas turned red, glancing at Dean before looking away made Sam quickly exit the room.

His work here was done.


End file.
